Nikal, a weird, Weird dragonball OC story
by Hornettecco
Summary: When a child of prophecy is born on frieza's planet, how will the child's life be affected. Designed to be able to fit inside the actual canon, so you probably wont see goku or the like,tried to make the timeline fit as well.enjoy, oh, by the way, THIS IS NOT A SHIP STORY, just getting that across. Hopefully you can endure my terrible writing.
1. Chapter 1: The Gamma Child

Age-742, 2nd Season.

Taalon had a bad feeling about this, he couldn't explain why, he just felt as though something bad was going to happen the moment that Frieza had called for him. He walked down the hall, checking for possible ambush points; he had always been worried that Frieza might try to off him; Frieza had always feared those that had large amounts of power, that's why he eradicated the Saiyans after all. The Saiyans had very minimal power levels, but Frieza wasn't scared of their current power, no, though Taalon would never say it in the presence of others, Frieza was scared of the legends about the Saiyans, the stories all stated that they could transform into something called a Super Saiyan, though what that was, Taalon had no idea.

He continued to walk until down the hall, thinking about all the things that he would miss. He would never see his wife Celestin again, he would never get to see his home, see the sunrise, and most of all, and he would never get to see his unborn twins, and that was probably the worst part of it all. As he walked, he realized that he hadn't seen a single one of Frieza's men; they all were simply nowhere to be found.

"Must want to lull me into a false sense of security." He thought. Though the lack of guards was having quite the opposite effect on him, by the time he reached Frieza's chamber, he was almost shaking in his boots, realizing that he was doing so; he quickly pulled himself together, wiped the sweat from his brow, and walked inside.

Frieza, as always, was standing at the window, looking out into the vacuum of space, he didn't even seem to realize that Taalon was even there, he just kept looking out at the stars that he controlled, Oddly enough though, he seemed to be holding a book of some kind, though what its purpose was, Taalon had no idea. He quickly took another step and forced a cough, getting Frieza's attention, he turned around, saw Taalon, and spoke.

"Ah, there you are, I've been waiting" he said with a malicious grin.

"You sent for me, Lord Frieza?"

"Yes, Taalon, I have a problem."

"What is it, my Lord?"

"Well, you see, Taalon, I have noticed that you have become quite powerful under my rule, am I correct?"

 _What's he getting at?_ Thought Taalon.

"You are correct, Lord Frieza, Only under your rule have I been able to reach this level."

"Yes, well, I have also noticed that you have been looking into our legends recently, and to put it bluntly, this bothers me."

"Why is that, Lord Frieza?"

Frieza smiled for a moment, as if collecting his thoughts before giving away some big secret, before continuing.

"Taalon, have you ever heard the story of the Gamma Child?"

"Of course, My Lord, 'when the 17th Lords unite, they shall produce a Child of Light'. Is that correct, my Lord?"

"Yes Taalon, you are correct, do you know the rest?"

"Unfortunately, no, I'm sorry Lord Frieza."

"Ah, well then, let me fill you in." Frieza said, opening the book to a certain page, he read. "When the 17th Lords unite, they shall produce a Child of Light. Old rulers will fall, consumed in light, beware the power of the Gamma Child's Might." Frieza closed the book.

"Do you see, Taalon? If this child were to be born, then what do you think would happen to me?"

"I don't see where you are going with this, Lord Frieza."

Frieza stood there, not speaking, then, as he watched Taalon, he smiled.

"Taalon, what ranking are you in our empire again, remind me?"

Taalon opened his mouth to speak, and then he quickly shut it, as understanding fell over him. He stood there for a solid 2 minutes, trying to form the words in his mouth. He looked up, Frieza was smiling. Then, with great effort, he said. "The…the 17th, my lord."

"Very good, Taalon, now, I have heard that you have a child on the way, a son, I believe?"

"Y…yes Lord Frieza, twins."

"Oh my, twins, well congratulations, I think that's simply wonderful, I may have to see them one day." He said with malignant grin. Taalon stood there, to shocked to speak, he then realized that, Frieza hadn't called him there to kill him, he had called him there to warn him.

"Please Lord Frieza, reconsider, there must be something that can be arranged."

Frieza smiled. "Well, if you have an idea then, let's hear it."

Taalon was quiet, he knew that he couldn't win this argument, he only had one option. "Lord Frieza, what if you took them under your wing."

"What? I'm sorry; did you suggest that I place them as close to me as physically possible?"

"Lord Frieza, if I may, they haven't even been born yet, if you can get their allegiance at a young age, you would be safe, they would be like your personal bodyguards, besides, the story says "Old rulers will fall", that doesn't mean that you will, it means that someone will, this could mean that your enemies could fall, and on top of that, there is no proof that the prophecy is even legitimate, it could be completely false."

Frieza stared at him, trying to see what he was thinking. He stood there silent for 5 minutes straight, rolling over what Taalon had said in his mind, he turned to the window, took a deep breath, and said.

"My own personal bodyguards you say, well, I guess we could wait and see how they turn out."

"Oh thank you, Lord Frieza! I promise I will make this up to you."

And with that, Taalon ran back to his home, his wife, and his unborn sons.

Frieza waited for Taalon to leave the room before saying. "You can come out now"

Zarbon and Dedoria emerged from the shadows, they had been there for the entire conversation, and they knew what Frieza's next orders were going to be.

"Tell Appule and Monrei that they have an assignment, they are to kill Taalon, His wife, and the two children."

"Yes, Lord Frieza." They said simultaneously before leaving the room, leaving Frieza alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 **Well, this is my first**


	2. Chapter 2: The Gamma Child Pt II

Age-742, 2nd Season.

When Taalon arrived at home, Celestin was already in labor, the doctor had arrived a few minutes before, and they were currently assessing the situation.

"What's happening?" said Taalon

"The contractions started a few hours ago, were going to see if we can't speed them along."

"Are the twins okay?"  
"See for yourself." Said the Doctor, he pointed at the screen.  
Taalon looked at the ultrasound device that had been set up in the room; he could see two masses sitting side by side, one was a burnt yellow color, the other was a dark blue, they were both moving ever so slightly. Now, Taalon wasn't familiar with children, and because of that thought that everything was fine, but yet, something was bugging him. Whenever he imagined a baby in the womb, they are always curled up, in a fetal position. But, as he looked at the two children, he noticed that they had moved out of that position, and seemed to be mimicking each other.

"Um…is that normal?" He said, pointing at the screen.

The Doctor came over; he took one look at the ultrasound before his eyes boggled. "N…no, I have no idea what that is… What the hell even is that?"

The door busted down. Appule and Monrei walked through the entryway. Appule looked around the room, eyed the equipment table, and blew it to bits.

"Everyone get out,"

Five seconds later, the only ones in the room were Appule, Monrei, Celestin, Taalon, and the Doctor. Taalon stepped in front of Celestin, his eyes a furious blaze.

"So, my word wasn't good enough for Frieza, huh? Sent you hear to kill us?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about; I just can't let anything get in the way of Lord Frieza's safety." He said with a grin, before taking aim at Taalon. "Nice seeing you, have fun in hell." And with that, he fired.

But it never came, it exploded a few feet closer to Appule than was expected, and once the smoke cleared, Taalon saw why. Lying in front of him was the Doctor, still alive, amazingly, and not in too bad shape, except for the harsh burns covering his chest. Monrei walked up, grabbed him, and tossed him aside. Appule then, using the distraction, blasted Taalon back.

Now if Taalon had been at full power, the blast would have done next to nothing, but he had been of his guard, and he was only in his second suppression (His second Form) so the attack knocked him back against the wall next to Celestin, who at this time is too caught up in the contractions to really care about what's happening. Appule walked up leisurely to Taalon and said. "Well, how about we try this again, see you in hell."

The weird thing is, as he raised his hand to fire the Ki blast, he stopped, he had looked over to Celestin, who was so far along that you could see the twins from Appule's angle, and saw them moving.

"What the hell is that?"

Everyone looked over to the ultrasound. The twins had moved a full half a foot over toward each other, their arms outstretched away from themselves. Then, they did something rather strange, they arched their arms in a rotation toward the center, bending over slightly in the process, and finally, their fingers touched together at the tips.

The room then filled with light, blinding everyone nearby, then the shockwave hit, everyone in the room was knocked back, the shockwave ripped through the home and onto the rest of the neighborhood, the light traveled even farther, stretching miles upon miles into the sky.

When Frieza saw the pillar of light, he realized that he had made a mistake. He realized that he had just potentially made a very, very dangerous enemy, and then he thought of a plan. He quickly flew towards the light shining like a beacon across the city.

You need to understand something in order for the next part to make any sense, you see, Icejin children are not born at the same time as humans, they have a longer gestation cycle, and are therefore much bigger when they are born, so a newborn Icejin would have the same size and self-strength as a 2 year old human. Now that you understand that, let's move on.

When the light finally died out, everyone looked over to Celestin, what they saw baffled them.

Celestin was asleep, and considering what had just happened, she was lucky she was alive, but the part that confused everyone in the room was what was in front of Celestin.

The child, yes, child, singular, was simply floating there, looking around the room, they were clad in bright green plates, and had white gems accenting their body, and their skin color was a semi-dark grey. They strangest thing about them though was their eyes, they had white corneas, but their pupils were white as well, they had black irises, causing the eye as a whole to look like a pure white ball with a black ring in the center.

Appule recovered the quickest; he got up, took aim, and said.

"In the name of Lord Friez-." He was cut off.

The child's fist was about a solid half a foot inside Appule's stomach, then it started to glow, getting brighter and brighter until-.

FWOOOOM

To say that Appule would feel that in the morning would be an understatement, his entire body was badly burned, and his ribs were all broken, but surprisingly, he wasn't dead, although he wouldn't wake up for a week, he wasn't dead. Monrei stood there, terrified, he started to slowly step back, trying to alert as little attention to himself as possible, that plan died the moment that he took a step. The Child looked at him, raised his hand, and outstretched a finger, a tiny little ball started to form on the end of his finger, swelling in size after a few seconds. Monrei Took another step back, then another, then another, until he was full-on sprinting out of the home, the Child stood there, waiting for the sphere to reach a proper size, and then released.

They didn't even find a body. As Monrei was running, he noticed a bright flash from behind him, turning around to see, he was consumed in a brilliant spectacle of colors, and when the light died down again, he was gone. Taalon stood there with the Doctor checking on Celestin when he saw the Child turn back, float over to his father, and fall unconscious.

Taalon rushed over to the child, picked him up, and checked to see if everything was all right, by this time Celestin had awoken to see the young child completely exterminate Monrei, and spoke.

"WHAT THE F***ING HELL WAS THAT!?"

She was a very scary woman.

She immediately got out of the bed, limped over with the Doctors help, and took the baby from Taalon. She stood there cuddling the child for about 4 minutes before stopping to say.

"Wait…there were two…oh my god there were two…WHERE THE HELL IS MY OTHER BABY!?"

Taalon was about to say he didn't know when-.

"Well, this is a very lovely event for you all, I'm sure, but I need to speak with Taalon." Said Frieza.

Everyone froze, turned slowly, and looked up at Frieza. Taalon started to walk over to Frieza while saying. "You son of a B***H, you planned this, after you agreed to leave us alone, but no, that wasn't good enough for you was it, WAS IT!"

"Believe me Taalon, this was not my doing, if I was going to have you killed, I would have Zarbon or Dedoria do it, because I would have known that this rabble wouldn't be able to do the job, that's why I came as fast as I could when I heard that they were on their way here, I was hoping to cut them off before they arrived but, I guess it worked out in the end."

Taalon stood there for a minute or two before lowering his fists; he knew that he was right. "What do you want, my Lord?" he said angrily.

"I just wanted to ensure my two future bodyguards safety is all. Speaking of which, I only see one of them there, um… where is the other?

Taalon was silent; he stood there collecting his thoughts before saying. "I don't know."

"I'm sorry; did you just say you don't know?"

"Yes, my Lord, That is what I'm saying, There were two on the ultrasound, and then there was a flash of light, then there was only one."

"So you are telling me that one of them just disappeared, well I don't buy it, I think your hiding one of them from me just in case, and I intend to find them. Frieza raised his hand. Taalon grabbed hold of Celestin and the newborn and shielded them, waiting for the end.

"Um… if I may, Lord Frieza, I think I know what happened."

Everyone looked at the Doctor, who had stepped forward, he readjusted his mostly burnt coat, started to bandage his burns, and spoke. "Lord Frieza, have you ever heard of the Metamoreans?"

"No."

"Okay, well the Metamoreans are a race that uses a technique known as the Fusion Dance. This technique is where two beings of equal strength and equal size perform a series of movements to fuse into one, highly powerful being, and a being stronger than both of the individuals combined, for example, if two of your common soldiers were to fuse, they would have the potential to become stronger than even you brother Cooler. I believe that the twins were so similar, and so identical that they performed a fusion as they were born, which is why they were able to defeat the two soldiers."

Frieza stood there, pondering what the Doctor had said, toiling over the frankly ridiculous idea that two unborn infants fused together to create a super powerful warrior; he looked down at the now sleeping child. It looked so peaceful, to think that it possessed the power to wipe out the majority of his army. He looked back up. "Exactly how powerful are you suggesting that this child is, Doctor?"

"Well… he would at least be stronger than the entire Ginyu force put together-."

WWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT! Was the general response from everyone in the room.

Frieza stood there, watching the young boy as if it were about to explode before the doctor continued. "I mean, he won't be like that for long."

"What do you mean?" asked Taalon.

"Well, the fusion wears off after 30 minutes, then the two people separate back to their original selves."

"Then we will wait for them to separate." Said Frieza.

It had been an hour.

The child had not unfused, he had not shown any sign of un-fusing, he hadn't even powered down. The only thing he had done was wake up, which Taalon and Celestin were happy about, although Frieza was not so pleased, he was especially displeased when he tried to use a scouter and it exploded… when it was still attached to his head.

Taalon wasn't worried about the fact that his son just put burns on Frieza's face, he was more confused to why Frieza hadn't killed them all yet, he just stood a solid 15 feet away at all times, as if he was scared to go any closer. Taalon didn't mind though, it just meant that his family was safe a little longer. But of course, after another 15 minutes, he had enough.

"All right, are they going to defuse or not?"

"I don't know what's wrong, they should have defused forty five minutes ago."

"Well then, I suppose that they'll just have to stay that way, either way, I'm leaving." Frieza looked to Taalon and Celestin. "I want you to keep him out of the media, if word got out about him, the army would stop falling in line."

"Yes, Lord Frieza."

Frieza smiled. "Good, now, I have to go explain this to the press, so I'll leave this to you, ta ta." And with that, he was gone.

The Doctor left a little after that, once he had made sure that the child was healthy and stable, he was off to go get medical attention for his burns. This left Taalon and Celestin alone with their now fusion child, as well as a new life ahead of them.

* * *

 **Well, this chapter gets a little strange, but hopefully its tolerable, please let me know what you think, also, been having trouble getting frieza's personality right, just cant seem to make him a big enough douche bag, if you know how to fix that let me know, see ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3:Let me tell you a story

Age 747, 4th Season.

Nikal was a fairly happy child at the age of eleven, he had a father, a mother, and a good home environment. He still hadn't unfused, something that perplexed the Doctor and his parents alike, but, being oblivious to this fact, he acted as if he had been born normally just like any other child. The only thing that did perplex him about his own biology was the fact that he seemed much stronger than his father; he later guessed that his father must be holding back because he was so strong, when in reality Nikal was simply more powerful, because of this fact, Taalon had made sure to teach him how to hold back his strength. He went out and played with other children his age, although, for some reason, some of the children tried their hardest to avoid him, the moment he would approach they would back away with either looks of contempt or fear, mostly contempt though. This never bothered Nikal; however, he simply passed it off as children being afraid of his title, after all, he was the heir to one of the higher ranking families in Frieza's empire, what bothered him however, was the teasing. It seemed that not all of the children had respect or fear of his title, they would damage his things, call him names, all the obnoxious and contrived clichés, but the thing that bothered him about it all was that he didn't understand the insults, they would only be whispered, or muttered under a student's breath as he passed, to the point that he couldn't discern the meaning, that all changed on the day of the parade, that day, things got a little bit strange.

His school routine had started like any other day; he went to his classes, he took notes, basic nerd things, and then it was time for break. He found himself a nice little spot to eat and sat down, starting on his sandwich (yes, they have those in space), he managed to get about halfway through eating it before it was pushed forward into his face, covering him in different spices (hey, I don't know what's in it either, it's not my business). He looked up to see a kid standing there with his two standard, well, they were basically minions, goons, comrades, whatever you want to call them, behind him. His name was Polaris (Wow, I am REALLY lazy when it comes to names) and he was your basic run of the mill schoolyard bully, though he clearly didn't know how dangerous bothering Nikal could and WOULD be, because he had made it his daily routine to tease Nikal constantly.

"Look what we've got here, it's the freak."

"Hello, Polaris, what is it this time."

"Your lunch, give it." Nikal handed the sandwich to Polaris. He took one bite before immediately spitting it back out. "What the hell is in this?"

"Well, I'm not really sure, but let me tell you, it wasn't easy to find something that you wouldn't want to take."

Polaris stood there looking at him before saying. "…You think your funny don't you? Well, we'll see how funny it is in a minute." Polaris raised his fist.

"You know, you really aren't that intimidating Polaris. You don't scare him, you can tell that, can't you?" Both Nikal and Polaris looked behind them.

Standing there was a girl, a freakishly tall girl, but still a girl, she looked about 13, though she was actually 11, which was what gave her the appearance of being so tall. Her name was Corvin (Not entirely sure what that's a pun off of, but, you know, it sounds nice), she had recently started helping Nikal with the local bullies that bothered him, which honestly attracted more, but it's the thought that counts.

"What do you want?" Asked Polaris.

"Well, I _would_ like for you to stop being a prick to everyone around you, but I guess just leaving Nikal alone will have to do."

"Oh really, and how exactly are you going to get us to stop?"

Corvin smiled. "I have my ways, but they won't be very pleasant, for you at least." She assumed a fighting stance.

Polaris looked between Nikal and Corvin; he turned to Nikal and said. "You're lucky, I don't hit women, but next time I won't be so nice, you fused freak." And with that, he left. Corvin walked over to Nikal and helped him up as she said. "You're welcome by the way."

"You know Corvin; I think that your attempts to help are attracting more trouble than it's worth."

"Oh be quiet, also, what was that last part he said, about being a fused freak?"

"I have no idea; it's probably nothing, I'll have to ask my father I guess."

"Hmm, okay, well I guess I'll see you at the parade today, see ya." And the she was gone.

Nikal gathered his things before heading home for the day, he had some questions for his father, and he wanted to get to the bottom of this "fused" business, whatever that meant.

* * *

It was the day of the annual parade, everyone was attending, and even Lord Frieza was going to be there, so of course school let out early that day, Nikal got home about two hours earlier than normal, so he decided to use this free time to ask his father a question. When he got home, his father Taalon was working on an extension to the house, they had a girl on the way and they needed the extra space, he walked up to him, and said.

"Um…dad… I have a question."

"Okay son, let's hear it."

"Well, it's about what the other kids call me."

"Alright, what do they call you?"

"Well…what does fused mean?"

Taalon dropped his hammer; he looked down at Nikal, his face deadly serious. "They call you what?"

"Fused, what does that mean, they call me some other things but that is the main one."

Taalon sighed; he always knew he would get this question one day. He looked back to Nikal. "Nikal, I knew this day would come, follow me." He turned, set his hammer on a stool, and walked inside. Nikal, somewhat perplexed, followed. He followed Taalon to the back room, a place he had always been banned from entering before; Taalon looked at him, then turned back to the door and opened it.

The room was, to be honest, pretty ordinary. It wasn't filled with anything strange, or had some secret too it, it was simply a room; in it was a desk, two chairs, and a closet. Taalon sat down in the chair next to the desk and gestured for Nikal to sit in the other, once he had done so, Taalon took a deep breath, and started.

"Nikal, let me tell you a story."

"Alright, father."

"The story starts a few years ago, you see, there is a fighting technique, and this technique is called the fusion dance, a few years ago there were two children, they were about to be born when two men attacked the house, they came in and started to destroy the place, then they took aim at the family." Taalon looked to see if Nikal was paying attention; he was sitting as close to him as he could without falling out of his seat. Taalon took another breath before continuing. "They were starting to attack the people when something strange happened. The two children, as they were being born performed the fusion technique and become one being, infinitely stronger than the two men, who were almost instantly defeated. But, although they were supposed to be able to defuse, they never did, this person has lived his whole life up until now not knowing about the fusion, thinking that he was just unnaturally strong, and has been like that for years."

Nikal was at the edge of his seat, completely enthralled in the story. A warrior that was originally two people. The idea was fascinating to him; there was just one question left.

"Father…what was his name?"

Taalon sat there, silent; he took a deep breath, collected his thoughts, and dropped the bomb.

"His name is Nikal, son."

Nikal sat back, unable to say a word. Honestly, it explained a lot, why he was so strong, why the kids called him "Fused", but it still completely turned his world upside down. He sat there for a solid 30 minutes, looking at the floor, and thinking about what he had just been told. Then he looked up to his father, and said, half crying. "Father… what am I?"

Taalon got up from the chair, walked over to Nikal, kneeled down; put his hand on Nikal's shoulder, and said.

"You are my son. Don't ever forget that." And with that, he and Nikal stood there for the next 15 minutes, letting everything go.

* * *

 **Okay, so I'm rewriting the 4th chapter now, sorry this one took so long, but I felt as though I could do better than what I had, Corvin wasn't even in the first draft of the chapter, but I needed her for a later part so I added her in to get you guys familiar, anyway, hopefully you guys liked this chapter, and tell me if it's not long enough, or isn't written very we-well I know it isn't written very well, but if there are any suggestions you guys have, feel free to leave them in a review, until next time, see ya.**


	4. Chapter 4: Power Unleashed

**It has occurred to me that I may have not been fully clear when I said it first, so I will explain. This is not intended to be a story where an OC becomes romantically involved with a character from dragon ball, it is supposed to be a telling of his life and how they came to be who they are now, and if I put in a romantic element, it wont be between an OC and a main character, it will most likely be between two OCs that I have crafted for each other...hmm...That gives me an idea.**

* * *

By the time that Nikal stopped crying, you could hear the parade approaching, so Taalon and Nikal walked out to watch. It was a very exquisite event, there were probably over 10,000 people there watching, and Nikal was having the time of his life (Which is quite a turnaround from a few minutes ago), Nikal had split from his father a few minutes before, after deciding that he wanted to explore. He wandered through the crowds for a while and had started to head back when he heard.

"Hey, it's Lord Frieza!"

Now this Nikal had to see, he immediately rushed through the onlookers to the front of the crowd, trying to get a glimpse, and then he saw him. Sitting in his chair, at the middle of the parade, was Lord Frieza.

He seemed shorter than expected, but that didn't matter to Nikal, he was too amazed to notice, he stared at him in awe as he passed, waving to the people watching, until he set his sights on Nikal. He locked eyes with Nikal for a split second before turning away, then, he turned back, looking at him more intently. Nikal looked at him, somewhat confused, before smiling and waving, Frieza, then realizing who it was, smiled, then returned the wave before moving on. Nikal then, his curiosity more than satisfied, left the front and set off to find his father. It hadn't been more than five minutes when-.

"Hey! It's the freak!" said a far off voice.

Nikal turned to see Polaris

"What do you want now?" said Nikal.

"I was just passing by when I thought I spotted you, you cobbled together abomination."

"Be quiet, we all know your just blowing smoke."

"You know, I have been wondering, were the two halves this annoying, or was that a side effect of you being sloppily pasted together?"

"I said, shut up!"

Nikal normally wouldn't be this upset about this insult, he usually kept his temper in check pretty well, but after being teased and bullied for the past month, he was starting to get tired of it, also, for some reason, Polaris insulting the other two children bothered him, it bothered him to a point where he wanted to burst.

Polaris smiled, he had finally gotten what he wanted, a reaction. "So, it seems I've struck a nerve, well then, let's get down to business." He gestured to his two comrades.

The two behind him disappeared. The next thing Nikal noticed was that his arms were being held behind his back. He tried to shake loose but before he could Polaris was already letting loose a torrent of blows to his stomach.

"I can't tell you how much I've wanted to do this, Nikal. You act all high and mighty, like you're an ordinary kid, well you're not, you're a freak, two pieces of s**t hastily slapped together, and now, I'm going to take you back apart." He threw the final punch.

It didn't make contact, as he threw the punch, something came flying at him from the side, sending him sprawling, and the other two kids looked managed to keep hold of Nikal as he struggled to get free. They saw Corvin standing there, walking over to Polaris as he tried to get up.

"What did I just get done telling you, I just told you all that I was going to teach you a lesson if I caught you doing this again, and yet, here you are, I swear, you guys are dumber than-." Her sentence was cut off as Polaris grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground. He got up and started to deliver a series of punches to Corvin's stomach, then, as she managed to get up, he threw one final punch, causing her to crumple to the ground.

"You know, I said I don't hit girls, but I think I can make an exception for you, and when I'm done, I'm gonna break Nikal." He turned to Nikal. "And you, your just a freak, two pieces of s**t cobbled together, and you try to say that you are normal, it makes me sick, your parents must be ashamed of you."

Nikal looked up, his eyes wide in rage.

"What did you just say?"

"I called you a freak, that's all you are, just a freak." He turned back to Corvin, then he stopped when from behind him a bright light started to shine, he turned and saw Nikal standing there, an aura of Ki surrounding him. "Wh…what the hell?"

"I…you…that…that tears it…I'll make sure you…never…bother us…AGAAAAAAIIIIIIIN!" Nikal burst with a spectrum of white light, blinding everyone in the vicinity.

Nikal screamed as power filled his very being, he could feel it oozing from every possible place, bursting into the massive aura around him, he had never known that he had so much power, that he could go this high, he had never really tested his abilities, his father had forbidden it, and now, he could see why. It was painful, but Nikal didn't really notice all he could think about was the fact that he was tired of being mocked; he was tired of being laughed at, of being beaten up. That day was the day, the day he decided that he wasn't going to stomach it anymore. His power kept on rising, passing limits that not even Frieza had imagined, the power that the fusion had given him, that the two children had died giving him, and he was tired of hiding it, he was going to let it all go, in one spectacular show of his strength. Nearby scouters exploded, unable to take the pressure of the Ki swelling around them, wind increased in speed, knocking down trees, and sending splinters flying at many miles per hour, the sky churned, now turned to a dark grey, lightning struck the ground, uprooting plants and vegetation, televisions covering the parade lost signal, and then exploded from the force, rivers and oceans flooded, forming tidal waves across the continent, the planet itself shook to its core, tearing buildings to the ground, and still, the power kept rising, Nikal continued to power up, pushing barriers that hadn't been reached in eons. Then he hit a plateau, unable to raise despite the fact that he could feel more power inside. He stood there charging and charging until the energy started to boil over, he knew that he had more, but he didn't know how to make it come out. Then, as the power started to strain on him, he felt it, another burst coming, he started to charge again, causing more destruction around him, and as he reached the limit, he gave one final push.

FWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Nikal transformed for the first time.

* * *

Frieza was having a fairly okay day, that is, until the giant pillar of light erupted from behind the crowd. He had decided that he was going to go to the parade just that morning, and now that he had, he was glad that he did. It had been fun event, which seems odd, considering the fact that we are talking about Frieza, but on rare occasion, he did enjoy relaxing and, well, I guess he is kind of showing off the power of his army, but overall, today was going pretty well.

About an hour into the parade, Frieza got the unshakable feeling that he was being watched. Now, being Frieza, he didn't show this outwardly, he just continued to smile and wave, and he did so for about an 5 minutes, then, he looked over to the crowd, and saw a child, nothing special about him, just a child, so Frieza turned away just as quickly as he had looked. He then stopped, something was familiar about the boy, he turned back, and that's when it hit him.

 _It's the kid from five years ago._

Frieza looked and stared at him, shocked that he was here, and then he looked at him again. The boy was completely oblivious to the fact that he was being stared at, he was simply in awe of Frieza. It was then that Frieza realized the child had no idea of his own power, that he didn't know that he could be the only one to stand a chance against Frieza (of course, he could probably do more than just that), feeling relieved by this, Frieza smiled and waved to him, and was even more relieved when he saw the boy's face light up, before waving and melting back into the crowd.

 _Taalon must have not told him of his strength._ Thought Frieza, he looked back to see the boy was now gone, and he actually sighed in relief. He continued on with the parade for about another five minutes before he stopped, once again feeling that something wasn't right.

Through the sounds of cheering and the sounds of the bands, Frieza felt as though he could hear something else, the sound of someone charging Ki. He looked around to see if he could get a view, perhaps one of the protesters had gotten out of hand and one of his soldiers was taking care of it, that hope was dashed when he looked over the crowd and saw the boy, an aura of white Ki surrounding him. Frieza slowly felt fear creep into his heart, and then he noticed that the boy was facing away from him, and was looking towards some other children. The sky went dark at that point, lightning started to strike the ground near the bystanders feet, the wind picked up, and the ground started to shake. Frieza then put on his scouter to try and gauge the power the child was putting out. It scanned for about 2 seconds before exploding, but that was all it needed for it to etch the number (which was still rising by the way) into his mind.

 _525,000,000_

Frieza stepped back, fear starting to take over, he peered over the now panicking crowd and saw that the boy was still powering up, the light surrounding him getting brighter and brighter as he did so. Then he started to see cracks forming on the plates covering him, white light filling and tearing open the cracks, until finally.

FWWOOOOOOOMMM

Frieza watched as light consumed the child known as Nikal, and then, everything went white.

* * *

Age 753, 4th Season.

The light had faded away. Everyone stood there, staring in fear at the pulsing aura in the center of the crater; Frieza had managed to get up from the spot where he had been thrown, and was currently watching in interest as his future bodyguard made his debut.

Nikal was taller, tall enough to pass as 14, maybe 15 years old. His green plates had become brighter, more reflective, and his gems glowed with an unnatural white light, but the strangest thing was the fact that he was now wearing a vest; it was white with strange orange poofy things on the shoulders, and also he was wearing some baggy white pants to match. Overall, he seemed otherworldly, as if he had broken a barrier that was sealed shut millennia ago, now he stood there, only one thing on his mind…making Polaris pay.

He watched him as he sat on the ground, terrified out of his mind, just now realizing what he had awoken, he wasn't the only one, most of the people who hadn't ran were just sitting there, as if they were too scared to move.

"You should have left well enough alone."

"Wha…what the hell…what are you?"

"I am Nikal, I am the Child of Taalon and Celestin, and the 17th ranking noble in The Frieza Empire, and I… am… the Gamma Child!"

Nikal vanished, about a second later; he was in front of him, Polaris tried to throw a punch, but was instantly blown back, he got up, and attempted to rush Nikal. He disappeared, and then promptly reappeared after Nikal drove his fist into his stomach, knocking him several feet away; the two kids who came with Polaris then rushed in, the first one managed to circle around and came at Nikal with a sweeping kick, the kick stopped just short of Nikal, who was holding said leg in his right hand, the kid was then aware of a fast approaching wall before he crashed into the side of a building, knocking him unconscious. The second opponent in the meantime had come up and threw an overhead strike, it actually connected, which seemed good at first, and then the he looked to see Nikal just watching him, eyes filled with hate. Nikal grabbed the kid's leg and slammed him into the ground, he then looked up to see Nikal with his hand outstretched, light pulsing from his hand, the next thing he saw was Nikal releasing the charged ball of energy…right into his face, he went sprawling backward, knocked unconscious by the blast. Nikal turned back, looking at Polaris; he had gotten up, and was starting to charge a Ki blast.

"I'm not going to lose to some freak like you." His hands started to glow. "I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to burn your life to ashes."

Nikal decided he had had enough, aimed himself at Polaris, and started charging the attack he had prepared for a moment like this. Purple light started to surround Nikal, focusing in his chest and hands, he then slowly began to start shaking, he had never really used this attack with all this power at his disposal and because of that was unprepared for the power surge that came instantly to him. He put his hands at a 10 and 2 position, as if trying to control the surge, and then he threw them to his sides, fists clenched. Polaris by this time had formed a sphere about the size of his torso and was aiming it towards Nikal, and then he said. "Ion cannon, Fire!" Nikal was already prepared though.

"DOOMLASER!" Screamed Nikal as he fired his attack.

The blast was immense. The entire block was consumed in light as the two fighters struggled to gain an advantage, Polaris was putting out more power than expected, he would have easily take out at least 10 of Frieza's soldiers with the attack, and he seemed to be making ground.

"Hehe…I hope you're prepared, my father taught me this attack, and nobody has ever been able to take it down." He then noticed that he couldn't see Nikal's blast, except when he looked directly into his own, as if the beam was precision cutting into the attack, this was immediately followed by the purple beam hitting him in the chest, sending him flying backwards into a wall.

Nikal lowered his arms, knowing the fight was over; he looked over to his opponent. Polaris sat there, too scared to move for a moment, then he picked himself up, backed away, and ran as fast as he could all the way to his home, where he promptly cried in his mother's arms for 3 hours. Nikal stood there, having just scared away a local bully, he felt somewhat pleased with himself, but beyond that, he felt in awe. He couldn't believe the amount of power that was surging through him, he could feel it pulsing, trying to escape, and he also was confused about where these strange clothes had come from. It wasn't as if they had been there before, they simply appeared.

 _Must be from the fusion._ Nikal then looked up to Corvin, she was watching him, her eyes wide; he walked over to her and reached out with his hand.

"You okay?" she was silent for a few seconds before saying.

"Wait, if you could do that the whole time, why haven't you beaten him to a pulp before?"

"I had no idea that I could do that, not until today at least."

"Oh…so…thanks I guess…" she then got up, leaned over, and kissed Nikal on the cheek before waving goodbye and leaving. It is very hard to turn a deep shade of red when your skin color is grey and green, but Nikal managed it, blushing while he sat there in shock as to what just happened.

Nikal looked around. Everyone was staring at him, either scared, or impressed (That was mostly the nobles), then he looked at his father. Taalon was shocked, to say the least; he knew that Nikal would grow up to be powerful, maybe one day even stronger than Frieza, but he, being one of the few Icejins that could simply sense power; he was almost scared to approach his son. He walked up slowly, looking at Nikal in a half proud, half scolding manner, before finally speaking. "Nikal…I told you…I told you not to lose control." Nikal looked down, somewhat ashamed of himself. Taalon then smiled. "But you know, I don't think I could be more proud."

"I'm impressed, Taalon, it seems your son is worthy of my attention."

Taalon looked to Frieza. "My lord, I don't think you have been properly introduced, this is my son, Nikal." He turned to Nikal. "Nikal, this is Frieza, our ruler." Nikal stood there, completely in awe.

"It…it's an honor to meet you sir."

"Likewise, now, I do believe you were the child who was fused at birth, correct?"

"Y…yes sir."

"I thought as much, and I assume that what you're wearing is some kind of garb designed for the fusion?"

Nikal looked down, once again studying himself, the garb didn't exactly look like standard issue Icejin armor, it looked baggy, and loose fitting, but it seemed to fit to him like glue. He looked back to Frieza. "I assume so sir, I'm going to be honest, I haven't ever done this before, tap into my power, I mean."

"Well, you made quite a show of doing so, I must say, I'm impressed, keep at that and you might be as strong as, maybe my brother Cooler, but that's a long way off."

 _Let's just hope he doesn't realize that he is stronger than I'm letting on._

Nikal smiled at him, he felt as if he were unstoppable, in all honesty, had every right to, and he had just gotten a compliment…from Frieza, that's not something that happens every day. "Thank you sir, I promise, I'll get stronger so that I can show you one day, and then, maybe you can show me some things." The last part was said almost as a whisper.

"Oh? And what might I show you exactly?"

"Well…maybe you could show me some of your techniques, if it isn't too much to ask, Lord Frieza."

Frieza smiled at him, by this time he had calmed down and was starting to get this child to idolize him, which, not only put him in the safe zone, but also giving him future access too possibly the most powerful warrior he would ever see. "Well, I guess we could see about that, once you have proven yourself, we will see." Nikal's face lit up with joy, he quickly bowed goodbye before he rushed home to tell his mother the whole story.

This left Frieza and Taalon alone; they stood there for a few minutes, neither speaking, then Frieza broke the silence.

"Well, Taalon, it seems you were holding out on me, after all."

"Lord Frieza, I had no idea that he was that powerful, if I had I would have alerted you immediately, I swear-."

"Hold you excuses, Taalon; I know you wouldn't have told me even if you did know." Taalon became silent. Frieza continued. "It seems that your son has reached a level that my men wouldn't even dream of, making him basically untouchable, which leaves only you. Frieza raised his hand. "So, what will we have to do about that?" Taalon closed his eyes, once again preparing for the end (This is like the 5th time now, I think), but it never came, he opened his eyes to see Frieza smirking at him, and then start laughing.

"Honestly Taalon, did you really think I would be stupid enough to kill you right now?"

"What…what do you mean?"

"Well, let's put it this way, if I were to kill you now; what would be the first thing your son would do?"

"He…he would most likely go on a rampage to avenge me." Said Taalon, finally starting to see where Frieza was going.

"Very good, Taalon, now, at his level he would be extremely dangerous, even for me, so, I intend to keep him as loyal as possible, do you understand?"

"Ye…yes Lord Frieza."

"Good, then I believe that everything is in order, now all I have to do is explain this to the media." Frieza sighed. "This is going to take a while." He muttered as he walked off, explaining the events to the reporters surrounding him, Taalon watched for a bit, trying to discern what Frieza was telling the press, he couldn't actually get close enough to hear properly, but it seemed that Frieza had convinced them that everything was fine. Taalon started to head home, thinking about the events of the day. Nikal now knows of his past, he has tapped into his power, and, somewhat to Taalon's discomfort, has put their family back on Frieza's radar.

 _Oh well, I'll just have to be more careful from now on._

When he got home, he was greeted to Celestin clonking him on the head with the nearest weapon she could find…the hammer he had dropped earlier that day.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT NIKAL DESTROYING THE STREET, THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!"

"Celestin, calm down, he slipped away from me during the parade, I was searching for him when all this happened."

She took a deep breath, looking back to Nikal, who had been watching the whole thing, she said. "Honey, is this true?"

"Yes mother." He said, ashamed.

"Nikal, please tell me what happened, fully this time."

Nikal then explained then entire events of the day, from the threat at school to the transformation. The two parents listened intently, not asking questions until he had finished. "Son, who is this friend you mentioned, were they someone from school."

"Yes, she has been helping me with the other kids, why?"

"Well, we just haven't heard about them befo-…you just said "she"."

"Yeah, is that important?"

Taalon had a confused look on his face, while Celestin had a mischievous smile; she looked back to Nikal with a smirk. "So, what's her name?"

"Corvin, why do you ask, exactly? I don't see why it's so important."

"I'm just wondering what the name of my future daughter-in-law is." She said with a smug grin. (I swear, this woman is worse than Chichi)

Nikal froze, wide eyed; he had just realized what she was implying. "Mom, no, it is not like that, I swear." He said, blushing redder than Jeice.

"Oh come on honey; at least tell me she's pretty."

Nikal looked at her unamused. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." He got up and started walking to his room, when he got to the doorframe he muttered, so quiet that no one could hear him. "More than you could know." Then he closed the door.

He got to his room and sat down on his bed, thinking about all the things that had happened to him that day. He still couldn't believe the story about the fusion, he sat there, wondering how his, no, their life would have been if it went differently, then he remembered, he was still wearing the fusion garb.

 _Oh screw it, I'll just wear I to school tomorrow, it'll give me something to talk about at least._

And with that thought, he fell asleep, exhausted from the events of the day.


	5. Chapter 5: The boring fluff chapter

The next day was…well it was…odd. But what do you expect when you nearly destroy an entire city block. Nikal got up that morning like he would normally, he felt as if the events of yesterday had been a dream; his theory was dashed when he looked down to see he was wearing the fusion garb, he felt rejuvenated, as if he had slept for days, but he did feel sore from the previous day. He got up out of bed and started to get dressed, the moment he took off the sweat covered vest it disappeared. This gave him an idea; he quickly started to power up, light surrounding him, when it died down, he was wearing a brand new vest, perfectly cleaned and free of wrinkles.

 _Hmm…that's interesting, I'll have to test what I can do._

Nikal spent the next 15 minutes taking different fighting stances, trying to find one that fit him, in the end he settled on one wear he had his left hand curled into his side, fingers stretched out in a flat palm for a jab, while his other hand was bent around him, holding up a guard for his head, and ready to deliver a chop if necessary. He turned to inspect the stance in the mirror, only to stop once he saw himself, he hadn't noticed before, but he was much taller, he could pass as a 15 year old if he wanted. He was also…how would you say…buffer, yeah that sounds about right, he had been bulked up significantly by the transformation, causing him to have the appearance of a body builder, though he wasn't too bulky, he reached a good middle ground (similar to how vegeta doesn't look too bulky, he has a bit of muscle on him, but it isn't ridiculous). One of the major differences of course was the fact that he no longer had the horns and spikes Icejins are known for, his head had smoothed off, leaving a glistening white gem. He looked at himself for a moment, wondering if it was even him, it felt very different, as if he was learning how to walk again for the first time though, he honestly felt more at home in this body than before, he then, his curiosity filled for now, headed downstairs.

He must have overslept, for by the time that he reached the kitchen it was already 7:30. Celestin saw him.

"Good morning honey, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, mother."

"Well, that's good; maybe you will feel even better after my famous pancakes." Said Taalon from across the room. This made Nikal smile; it seemed that everything had gone back to normal, well, except for the fact that he was dressed in a vest and baggy white pants, but other than that, pretty normal. He sat down at the table and started to eat, they all sat there quietly for about 5 minutes before Nikal spoke. "I was thinking about wearing the fusion clothes to school today, you know, to show the class." Taalon and Celestin looked to each other, somewhat nervous. Taalon spoke.

"Nikal…we aren't sure that is the best idea for you to go back to school just yet."

"What…what do you mean?"

"Well, look at what happened yesterday, if you lose your temper again, who knows what could happen, besides, everyone is probably scared of you now; it wouldn't surprise me if they stayed away from you now."

Nikal didn't speak; he just looked at the ground, thinking about what his father said. He hadn't really thought about what the consequences of yesterday might be; honestly he was amazed that he wasn't in shackles, but he didn't have a problem with that as much as he did the fact that he had probably just alienated all of his friends, he sat there realizing the amount of trouble he was in before looking up and saying. "Alright, father."

"Thank you son, now, I have to go, so don't leave the house for until I get home okay, I don't want the neighbors to freak out." And with that, he said goodbye and left. Nikal then got up and went upstairs. Once there, he sat on his bed and started thinking over what Taalon had said.

 _Would they really all be scared of me? This only happened because of…Polaris._

The very thought of him made Nikal's blood boil over, he had caused all of this to happen, he basically ruined Nikal's life (well, that might be an exaggeration, but you have to remember that he is 11). Nikal started to feel his power rise, rage building, he could feel the fusion starting to feed into his strength, then, realizing what he was doing, he powered down. He looked around, the room was a mess, papers strewn everywhere, if he had continued he probably would have blown the door down, Celestin walked in. "Nikal, what the hell was that?"

"Sorry, I just…I just was testing my strength, I didn't mean to do all this." he lied.

Celestin looked at him, somewhat displeased; she sat down next to him. "Look, I know you are upset, but we just don't know how strong you are going to get, and you could end up hurting someone."

"But, I can control it, I swear, it's only when I think about Polaris that this happens."

"Well then, don't…look; if you can keep this held down, then you can go."

Nikal's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, but hurry up or else you will be late."

With that, Nikal vanished, and then he reappeared, all of his school things gathered. "Okay, see you mother." With that, he left.

By the time he arrived at his school, the school yard was already filled, not many students could fly, so it would always draw a crowd when someone comes soaring down to the ground, this did not help Nikal with the whole "avoid attention" thing, seeing how he had blown a city block to bits the previous day. When he landed, people were already surrounding him, asking questions and in some cases demanding answers. He was trying to shoo them away when he saw Chris coming (wait…isn't Chris just a normal name?), Chris was the reporter for the newspaper of the school, and would get into the privacy of anyone if he thought it would be an interesting story, so watching as he walked over, Nikal prepared for the worst.

"Hello there Nikal, would you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"You know Chris, I don't think you even knew my name until yesterday, so that kind of gives off the impression that you only care about interrogating me."

"Yes, well, that's very interesting but, I still need to ask you some questions."

"Sigh…fine, what do you want to ask?"

"Well, is it true that you were fused together at birth, like some kind of blend." Someone in the back piped up. "Of course not, that's ridiculous, who's ever heard of a person being mixed with someone else."

"Actually, Chris is right about that, I am technically a fusion of my two brothers, though for some reason I can't defuse, so they don't really have any memories, it's just me."

Everyone looked at Nikal, some were confused, some were scared, and a lot of them were watching him with contempt, but what else was new. Nikal turned back to Chris, who was hastily writing something down. "Is there anything else you need to ask?"

"Uh…yes there is, what exactly are you wearing for one?"

"Oh, this, this is the Metamorean fusion garb, it is a byproduct of the fusion, I haven't really had it for long so I can't tell you much else about it though."

"Okay, next question, we all saw what happened yesterday, so we must ask, how did you get so strong? Was it some sort of experiment, or perhaps you have found a new training method?"

"Well, hate to break it to you but, I haven't done anything different, the fusion is just that strong and I just haven't ever tapped into it before, if you want to reach this level, I can't really tell you how, sorry." Nikal reached into his bag and started to drink from a bottle as Chris continued.

"Alright, thank you Nikal, one more question. Is it true that yesterday you were trying to protect your girlfriend from some local street thugs th-." Nikal unloaded the entire bottle in one massive spit take, drenching Chris. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"I…I was asking if you were trying to protect your girlfriend from-."

"WHO TOLD YOU I HAD A GIRLFRIEND?!"

"It…it's been going around the school that you had a girl you were dating, didn't you know?"

"Obviously f**king not, who started that, I'm going to go teach them a lesson."

"Um…I don't know, why?" he stepped back as Nikal started to become surrounded with a glowing white aura, his mind formulating a theory.

"WHERE…IS…HE?"

"I…I'm don't know who you're talking about, but most of the students get their dirt from the courtyard, please don't kill me."

Nikal powered down, everyone who was still there was standing about 15 feet away from him, trying to gain as much distance as possible in case Nikal blew another fuse, he knelt down to Chris, who had been knocked over by the blast, and he offered a hand up.

"Thanks, sorry about the whole light show there, I just am tired of people causing trouble for me."

"Uh…your…your welcome, I think that is all the questions I have for you, I'll be leaving now." And with that, he walked away, somewhat startled but otherwise unharmed. Nikal then started to rise into the air, and flew over to the courtyard.

He looked around as he landed, he was looking for Polaris, he seemed like the logical candidate, after all, he hated Nikal, he was there at the parade, and he also knew that Nikal and Corvin had a close friendship, so it would be a pretty simple plan to create a rumor like this. Nikal was walking through as people stared at him, not sure whether to run or watch, of course, the moment that he looked their way they looked in the other direction, trying to draw as little attention to them as possible.

"Hey, Nikal!" Nikal turned. Corvin came running up to him before hugging him, which was awkward, at least for Nikal.

"I heard you weren't allowed to come to school anymore."

"Well, my mother said that I could come as long as I don't destroy anything…could you please let go of me?"

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She said backed out of Nikal's personal space. "But anyway, are you okay? I hadn't heard anything."

"I'm fine; I actually am feeling better than I have in a while…oh, while I'm thinking about it, did you hear any rumors about me yet?"

"Well, other than the obvious ones, like you being a freak or experiment, not really. Why do you ask?"

"I just have heard some weird stuff today, like I heard one where someone said I was protecting my girlfriend at the parade, how ridiculous is that?"

"Who said that?"

"I have no idea, I just heard it from Chris and he said it's been going around the school. I don't understand who could have come up with it, I mean, I was thinking Polaris seeing how he was at the parade but, I would figure that he would be smarter than that."

Corvin was being silent; she just looked at Nikal with a puzzled look, as if trying to discern something from him.

"Uh…Corvin…what are you looking at?" she looked up at him.

"I was just thinking…who IS your girlfriend?"

"I…what?"

"I said, who is your girlfriend, really, I'm curious." Nikal looked at her confused.

 _Why is she asking? Shouldn't she know that I don't have one, I mean, we've been friends for long enough for her to know that. So, why is she asking?_

They stood there looking at each other, neither one speaking, finally someone broke the silence.

"Well isn't this nice, seriously, you guys deserve each other, go on, kiss or something." Said Polaris.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, the problem was that I had the majority of the first 4 chapters already written before I posted them, I had to write this entire chapter before publishing, so it will probably take a little longer for chapters to come out, but I have chapter six partially written so maybe that will be coming out soon, also, Polaris really is a prick isn't he, it is kind of ridiculous that he hasn't learned his lesson yet though. thank you for the support, also, while i'm thinking about it, the story isn't about Nikal and Corvin, it's about Nikal...and someone who we haven't met yet, but until we see her, you guys can just theorize, until next time, see ya guys.**


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Revenge

Nikal and Corvin turned to see Polaris with his two followers, both in fighting stances. Nikal sighed outwardly.

"Oh come on, I don't understand how you guys are even standing after the beating I gave you yesterday, let alone how stupid you would have to be to want seconds."

"And what do you mean "kiss or something"?" said Corvin.

"Well, sense you two are clearly a thing I figured I would, you know, let everyone know, you really managed to hide it pretty well though, so I give you props on that account."

Nikal looked over to him, Ki starting to surround him. "Sigh...you know, I thought I would be angrier, seeing how you are trying to ruin my social life, but you know what, I'm actually not that pissed, maybe it just hasn't set in ye-nope, here it is. Nikal rocketed towards Polaris, only to then be blown back by blaster fire from Polaris's two followers, sending him sprawling, now, if he had been prepared for the attack, he would have been completely unfazed by it, but he hadn't expected to be blasted at and therefore was using only a fraction of his power. He landed on the ground, two burns on his chest, if there was one problem with the fusion vest, it wasn't exactly armor, and it left him wide open, he started to get up as the two goons prepared to fire again, only to have their arm cannons disintegrate, they looked over to see Corvin standing next to Nikal, her hand outstretched.

"There, no more surprises, now Nikal, kick his a**." Nikal got up, looked over to the three, and vanished. The three thugs started to run in towards the school when Nikal appeared in front of them, one of the two followers tried to throw a punch but was easily sidestepped, Nikal then simply gave a quick chop to the upper part of the back, slamming him into the wall. He turned to see the other one come at him with a kick, Nikal stood there, with a look somewhere between boredom and fury, throwing up is hand at the last second, blocking the blow instantly.

As this was happening, Polaris started to walk over to Corvin, the now weakened follower in toe. He then rushed forward, to fast for Corvin to see, and vanished. She looked around, trying to see where he had gone, before quickly dodgeing out of the way of the other boys punch. Corvin continued to dodge attack after attack as she backed away, not noticing that Polaris was behind her, charging a Ki blast. She didn't realize that he was there until it was far to late, only turning as she heard the ball of Ki fly at her. She stood there, unable to move in time, and closed her eyes. Nikal finished his beating of Polaris's thug just in time to see the blast hurtiling at his friend, not even he would be able to reach it in time.

Then, just as the ball of energy was about to reach its mark, there was a blur of movement in the corner of Nikal's vision, moving so fast he could barely keep up with it, it flashed in front of the blast, reaching Corvin, before vanishing in the explosion.

When the smoke cleared everyone looked to see that there was no trace of Corvin, the one conscious follower and Polaris backed away, terror starting to fill them as they realize what had happened. Polaris looked over to Nikal, only to see that he was staring off to the right, he followed Nikal's line of sight and stared, confused and shocked, at what he saw.

The man stood there, unmoving, for a solid minute and a half. His armor plating had a beige coloration to it, and he was adorned with light blue gems, his head, somewhat different to most Icejins, instead of having spikes had what appeared to be fins, and he wore a scouter on the left side of his head. his eyes never left Nikal, however, as if he was nervous as long as he was in his presence, Corvin, sitting in his arms slowly opened her eyes, looking up to see her savior.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked as he lowered her to the ground, she nodded slowly. "Good, now, if you may excuse me, I have some unfinished business to attend to." He turned, walked over to Nikal, and said. "I'll take the guy on the left, you take the guy in the back, on my mark." Nikal nodded, assuming a fighting stance. "Okay, 1, 2, 3, NOW!" He rushed forward, throwing punches toward Polaris's backup. The poor sod didn't even see what had happened, he was knocked back, desperately trying to dodge The man's lightning fast attacks...he was failing. He threw a final punch, knocking out the boy, before turning to see whether Nikal needed assistance, only to see Polaris backing away on his hands desperately. Nikal was walking up to him slowly, glowing white Ki swirling around him, you could feel the power coming off of him, it was immense. The man then felt his scouter explode as he looked at the reading, eyes filled with shock.

" _He is even stronger than they described, how does this kid do it?"_ He then felt himself being pulled back to the real world by the sound of Nikal's voice.

"I don't understand, I really don't. I mean, what is it that makes pissing me off so fun for you guys, do you have a death wish, are you just stupid, do you like the feeling of pain, or do you really think that your better than me? SERIOUSLY, what the hell kind of evidence is there that I am even thinking about dating, I've never had a girlfriend, I don't have a girlfriend now, and I probably wont have one in the future, I mean, who in there right mind would want to have anything to do with a TICKING TIMEBOMB of anger? The answer is NOWONE!" Nikal pointed to Corvin. "Corvin Is just a friend, that's all she has ever been, and that's probably all she ever will be, I mean, sure, she is nice, and smart, and attractive, and strong, but THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING WHEN YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND!" He sighed. "Needless to say, if I ever, EVER hear about you causing trouble for me again, **I will end you**."

Nikal took a deep breath, he started to calm down as his Ki lowered, he then looked back to Corvin, who was simply standing there, no longer speaking, and he walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" She didn't speak; she simply looked up, tears in her eyes, and ran off, leaving Nikal alone with the idiotic cretins.

"Wait…what just happened?"

"Do you not understand what that was?" Nikal turned to see the man walking over; he reached out for a handshake as he introduced himself. "The name is Percel, that was a hell of fight you just put up."

"Um...thanks, thank you for saving Corvin, I don't know how to repay you."

"Oh please, that blast wouldn't have hurt her too bad, just roughed her up a bit."

"Then why did you bother saving her?"

"Well, if I hadn't, you would have been pissed, am I right?"

"What's your point, I was pissed anyways."

"No, I mean really pissed, like the shear anger and Ki alone would destroy the block kind of anger."

Nikal was silent, he hadn't rally considered that. He realized then that he still didn't have full control of his power, or his anger, and he could have caused quite a lot of damage, even to Corvin herself.

"I guess so, wait, what do you mean do I really not understand? Understand what?"

"Well, it's really quite obvious, isn't it?" Nikal started to lose patience.

"Will you stop stalling and just tell me what you meant."

"Well, it is very clear that you have known that women for a long time, yes?"

"Yeah, what's you point?"

"Well, you have clearly upset her with your last statement about you status of being just friends."

"Why would that upset her, it's not like-." Nikal stopped, realizing what Percel was getting at. "Oh…Oh…ooooooohhhh…S**t."

"Exactly, now do you understand?"

"I…wait…what…when did that happen?" Nikal stuttered.

"I couldn't answer that, but it must have been at least for a while."

"But…what the hell am I supposed to do about this?"

"Well…I have absolutely no idea, but I would start by going and talking to her."

Nikal looked down, thinking about what he said, honestly he was kind of shocked, well, surprised was the better word, he never really thought of himself and Corvin being in a relationship, he didn't really feel as though he was prepared for that kind of thing, after all, he was only eleven, although the problem with that was that with the new form he looked 15, the other problem was that Corvin apparently saw things differently, of course, that made sense, she looked like she was thirteen, and acted like she was fourteen, despite the fact that she was also eleven. Nikal looked back up to Percel.

"All right, I'll talk to her, but what am I supposed to say?"

"Hmm…I have no idea, I really cannot help you with that, you're just going to have to explain to her what is going on."

"…All right, I guess I'll go find her, thanks, Percel right? I don't think I've seen you before, why were you here anyway?"

"I am new here, I just came into town when I noticed you, and decided I would help."

"I am finding that hard to believe, seeing how fast you were moving, I mean, I don't think I've ever seen someone go that fast other than myself, but even then I wouldn't have been able to get there in time, I was to far away." Nikal thought for a second, he then looked up in surprise at Percel. "You must have been trained by Frieza, that's how you got so strong, wow, you may even be almost as fast as he is." Percel looked at him in surprise.

" _Doesn't he realize that he is stronger than Frieza, he could squash him into paste in an instant, although, he is just a child, he may not yet understand that Frieza isn't the strongest in the universe, I guess I'll just have to play along."_

"Um...no actually, but uh...my father trained under him years ago, and he taught me what he learned." Percel lied.

He started to hear a ping. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scouter before starting to talk into it quietly.

"Yes, I'm here, yes, I have made contact with him, what? I'll be right there." He turned the scouter off, putting it on his head. "I'm sorry, I have some business to take care of, goodbye, Nikal." He turned and started to walk off.

Nikal watched as he snuck off, he was somewhat confused once he realized that the scouter wasn't standard issue, it seemed like a different model, but the next model to come out wouldn't be here for another few years.

 _Maybe he has a relative who is high up in the military._

The next thing that Nikal was curious of was what business Percel was talking about, it seemed like it must have been important, and otherwise he wouldn't have whispered through the entire conversation. So, his curiosity peaked, Nikal followed him past the fence and behind the back wall, he hid behind the corner and watched, Percel walked out to the center of the alleyway and reached into his pocket, he then removed a capsule like object, he clicked it and threw it to the ground. In a puff of smoke the capsule was gone and in its place was a strange looking machine, it appeared to be some kind of probe or satellite, Percel quickly got inside, turned on the engine, or at least that is what Nikal assumed they were, and started to put in coordinates. The machine started to glow, rings of light surrounding it, as the machine rose into the air Percel looked out and saw Nikal standing there watching, he was surprised to say the least. He quickly pulled some kind of dial on the console and looked over at Nikal one last time, then the machine was consumed in the white light, and then it was gone.

Nikal didn't see Percel at school again.

* * *

As Nikal made his way to class, he noticed two things. First, he noticed that everyone who saw him moved back a step, but, what else was new. The second thing was what confused him, you see, the only people who weren't backing away were girls, and all they did was stand and stare at him, he even noticed a few of them would smile at him.

 _That's odd, they would never do that before, hmm, why would they be so interested in me?_ Nikal looked down.

It was just then that it hit him that he looked 4 years older than everyone else his age, and therefore all of the girls around him saw a 15 year old wearing a vest that showed off his chest.

 _Oh D**m it, I look like an eleven year old schoolgirl's fantasy, that's just perfect, friggin perfect, what else could possibly go wrong?_

"Um…I'm sorry but, what's your name? I don't think I've seen you here before."

Nikal turned to see a small girl (Well, she only seems small, to be fair, Nikal gained like a solid 9 inches) standing there, her name was Cyra (yes, that is a pun, see if you can figure it out), and before Nikal knew Polaris, she had been the one who made his life a living hell.

 _OH GOD, WHY ME, I JUST GOT RID OF POLARI-she doesn't recognize me…oh this will be fun._

He smiled as he formed a plan in his mind, Cyra half smiled and half blushed as she looked at him, then he spoke.

"Oh you know who I am; you've known me for years."

"I…I have?"

"Of course."

"I…I don't think that I've seen you before, really, I'm serious."

"Oh come on now, we have the same math class."

"I am quite certain that I have never seen you before today, seriously, who ARE you?"

By this time the majority of the class was watching to see who this guy was, which is exactly what Nikal wanted, a live audience.

"Sigh…seriously, don't you remember the time that you and your friends tied me up, gagged me, and left me in the janitor's closet for 3 days?" he finished with a chuckle. "Seriously, oh wait, what about the time that you all left me in the forest tied to a tree with a beehive next to me, ha-ha I had so many stings, I couldn't move for a week." Cyra took a step back, starting to get scared.

"How…how did you know about all that? I never told anyone about that, did the others tell you?"

"No, I was there, wasn't I?"

"I…how…who…seriously… how do you know about that?"

"Oh come on Cyra, use that pretty little head of yours, god knows you have to use it eventually." The bystanders laughed at this, causing Cyra to start to get simultaneously nervous and angry, which was the EXACT reaction Nikal was looking for. "Okay, I'll give you a hint, who was the one person who was there for all of those events, that wasn't one of you friends?"

He could see the cogs in her head turning, trying to think of who it could be, he watched as a look of confusion slowly, then very quickly, turned to shock and fear.

"You're…you're…"

"In the flesh, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"But…but…how?" she stood there stuttering as Nikal walked away, a smug look on his face.

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG TO COME OUT! I needed a break so that i could work on a book I was writing, but now hopefully i can push these , so, this chapter is shorter than I would like, but I feel like this is a good ending point for the chapter, so I finished it here, anyway, thanks for supporting the story so far, and cheers for the Percel cameo, until next time, Au Revoir.**


End file.
